Eyewear lenses are used in sunglasses, safety glasses, and corrective glasses. Vision correction for myopia (nearsightedness) and hypermetropia (farsightedness) can be accomplished using ophthalmic lenses having appropriate spherical curves on the anterior (outer) and posterior (inner) surfaces. When multi-focal lenses, progressive lenses, or adaptive lenses are used, both myopia and hypermetropia can be corrected. Astigmatism, with or without either of these errors, can be corrected if one of the surfaces is toroidal, or spherocylindrical, having different refractive powers or magnifications along two principal axes or meridians typically separated by 90 degrees. Corrective ophthalmic lenses can utilize optical coatings on the surfaces of the lenses to further enhance performance of the ophthalmic lenses. Non-prescriptive lenses have no power correction. However, eyeglass frame design can create a need for base curve requirements and prism imbalance correction to be introduced in the lenses depending on the angle (i.e., parascopic tilt, vertical and/or horizontal) relative to the eye. Fabrication of these lenses can be time consuming and expensive.